De la cotidianidad
by EsquizoAkaio
Summary: Para mi amiga secreta del evento ValentinoSlash II que pidió un AU angst y sin poderes.


_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de sus creadores Stan Lee y Jack Kirby.**_

 _ **A mi amiga secreta: espero que disfrutes lo que escribí, sino siempre puedes quejarte conmigo.**_

* * *

El reloj marcaba claramente las 3 de la mañana, y el nuevamente esperaba sentado junto al teléfono a que su marido hiciese aparición.

"Que bien luces esta bonita mañana, mi amigo" le diría Charles con una sonrisa cargada de agotamiento para intentar provocar una sonrisa en él, cosa que haría por obligación acompañado de algún comentario ácido sobre la hora que al otro le sonaría a chiste pero que tenía su parte de verdad.

Luego, al notar el deje de preocupación oculto detrás de su acidez, Charles le daría una explicación rápida de algo que él no entendería porque no tenía amigos y no conocía de los problemas que sufrían los que sí viven esa realidad (además que poco le interesaba con quién se entretenía por ahí).

Quizás se acostarían juntos, espalda contra espalda, y sin decir nada apagarían las luces hasta que el sueño los llevara, o quizás se encerrarían en un abrazo creado por la costumbre.

Y así se repetiría nuevamente a la noche siguiente.  
Y a la siguiente  
Y a la siguiente.

Entonces vendría el fin de semana el cual traía consigo la desaparición de Charles hasta el inicio de semana, cuando ambos al verse se sonreirían de una manera tensa, se preguntarían algunas cosas básicas y nuevamente la rutina se haría presente en sus vidas.

El Lunes esperaría mirando hacia el baño esperando por Charles, quien siempre prefería cepillarse los dientes después del desayuno, al contrario de su persona quien prefería hacerlo apenas se levantaba. Por esta misma razón no habría besos durante ninguna de las mañanas, ni pasadas, ni venideras.

"Es de mal gusto" le habría comentado la única que vez que lo había intentado, hacía años atrás.

Luego ambos se subirían en el auto que compartían y que él mismo manejaría para acercar a Charles a su trabajo en la Universidad para luego encaminarse hacia el suyo.

Durante el camino atravesarían esa bajada, la cual al ser tan oscura fue el lugar de su primer beso mientras esperaban que el tráfico avanzara y así poder llegar a su destino.

 _Pero ese Lunes nunca llegó._

Tenía que decirlo, nunca le importó que Erick lo engañara (algo que por cierto era un secreto a voces), hacía tiempo que él había averiguado sobre la chica que llamó la atención de su "viejo amigo", y como no hacerlo si ella era tan descarada para dejarle un chupón justo en su omóplato izquierdo (una clara señal de que ella estaba marcando a SU hombre, provocando que el se sintiera como un intruso tocando a Erick), que después pasó a ser otra mujer y luego otra, una larga lista que al parecer no quiere acabar.

No, definitivamente no le importaba.

Le dolio meter toda su ropa en una única maleta, aún más el tener que seleccionar entre sus libros porque no podía llevar tanto peso.

Le dolió dejar todo lo que había sido su vida ahí, las fotos de sus viajes o aquella en la que sonreían juntos cuando finalmente consiguió su doctorado, la de Raven durmiendo en su sofá, la de la primera navidad/hanuka que compartieron cuando recién se mudaron…

Si, le dolió dejar todo eso, pero no dejar a Erick.

Siempre sería su mejor amigo, y eso no lo podía negar, se entendían a un nivel que jamás llegó a compartir con otra persona, lo quería, y lo quiere pero si Erick está siendo infiel a un nivel físico la razón de que el nunca le reclamara nada es simplemente porque su persona es mucho peor.

Porque él está enamorado, siempre lo estuvo, en algún momento creyó que era de Erick, pero no. Su amor es de otra persona.

Mintió desde un principio, lo ocurrido hasta ahora solo son causales de lo mismo.

Si alguien mato esta relación, fue el mismo y ese pensamiento no lo abandonaba jamás.

"Me pregunto cuanto se demorara en notar mi ausencia", pensó antes de atravesar por última vez esa puerta.

"Hace tiempo que no beso a Charles ahí" pensó mientras arremetía contra el cuerpo de su acompañante, la cual le había dicho su nombre pero ya no se acordaba (aunque en realidad nunca le interesó aprenderlo. al fin y al cabo, con que se viera con las cualidades físicas que le gustan todo está bien).

Había entrado directo a la habitación para terminar luego con aquello, antes de las 3 de la mañana que era cuando Charles llegaba.

La misma vieja rutina desde que se habían casado.

-Déjame pasar la noche contigo, Erick- pidió su acompañante, cosa que le hizo salir de su ensoñación

-Sabes que no hago ese tipo de cosas- fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que ella se vistiera y se fuera.

"Nada importante" pensó buscando su ropa, hacia tiempo que había dejado de ducharse después de tener sexo, si Charles no notaba que olía a otra persona entonces era una molestia innecesaria.

"Quizás quieres que lo note", sacudió su cabeza apenas eso cruzó su mente, la relación que mantiene con Charles dejó de ser de ese tipo hace mucho tiempo. Lo ama y no lo niega, pero el deseo entre ellos dos murió desde que empezó a quedarse hasta tarde en su trabajo.

Una vez vestido se dirigió lentamente al sillón para poder sentarse a esperar como siempre, pensó en quizás llevar el ajedrez pero se le hacía tedioso hacerlo para que Charles simplemente se negara y le pidiera que fueran a dormir, definitivamente innecesario.

Entonces noto que el reloj daba las 3.15.

"Perfecto" fue todo lo que pudo pensar hasta que noto el sobre que le esperaba en el reposabrazos.

Algo está mal.

"Que bien luces esta bonita mañana, mi amigo" decía como portada.

Apenas terminó de leer gritó, gritó sin importarle nada porque dolió y ya una vez sin quedarle voz suplicó

"Vuelve".

 _-Me vas a contar que te pasa?- murmuró moviendo su reina justo para quedar frente al rey._

 _-Nada, Erick, nada- entonces noto que Raven y Hank se besaban._

 _Derribó su rey- Tú ganas-_

* * *

 ** _Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
